


Anything Goes

by dancerjb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancerjb/pseuds/dancerjb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto has a surprise for Jack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything Goes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters I just like to experiment form time to time.
> 
> This is the result of a challenge from zazajb. Her theme was - Work, Rest and Play, her words shoes, modern and melted, her phrase for me was "who on earth still has a gramaphone."

  
 

Ianto couldn’t believe his luck. He’d ordered tickets for the opening night of “Anything Goes”. He knew that this was Jack’s favourite musical and he’d been trying to get them for a while now. He’d just received an email confirming his booking. They were on the front row of the stalls right in the middle. He’d had to pay top price but Jack was worth every penny.

Jack stirred in their bed. Ianto had to be careful, he didn’t want Jack to find out what he’d been up to. So he went back to the bed and sat down making Jack believe he’d just got up.

“Morning my love. What’re you doing? I was hoping to take you to heaven before we went to work.”

“That would’ve been wonderful, it’s just….I’ve got something important to do before the others get in. I promise that I’ll make it up to you tonight when we finish.”  
  
Jack pulled Ianto back down onto the bed and kissed him. Their tongues duelling for supremacy. Ianto pulled away as he felt the usual stirrings in his groin. He didn’t want to miss the box office opening. If he was gone too long Jack would track his mobile phone and come after him. That was the last thing he wanted. These tickets were a surprise. He looked at Jack, those lost puppy dog eyes he wore when he wanted something always got to Ianto. He had to be strong this time, he couldn’t give in, not today. 

He stood up and went across the room to where he’d left one of his shoes last night. Putting it on he looked around for the other one, trying to remember where he’d last seen it.

“What’s the matter Yan?”

“I’m trying to find my left shoe, I can’t think what happened to it last night.”

“Oh, er, don’t you remember? We started in Owens Autopsy room and made our way slowly around the Hub before we came down here! I think you may find it in Autopsy, and if I was you I’d retrieve it before Owen gets in.”

Ianto blushed at the memory of their passionate sex on Owen’s table. If he knew what went on when he wasn’t there he would go mad.

“Thanks Jack. Right I’ve just got to pop out, I’ll put the coffee on before I go.”

“Where’re you going?”

“Oh, Rhi rang me and asked me to pick up the new CD by Blue Gillespie. She has been told it’s really good. So I’m just off to get that now, in case we have any major rift activity later on.”  
  
"Don’t be long. You have some making up to do!”

Ianto bent and kissed Jack then left him with those blue eyes pleading with him to stay.

Ianto was gone about thirty minutes and when he got back the rest of the team were sat in the conference room drinking coffee and discussing music.

“No, I don’t agree, Russell Watson is a great singer. He is so versatile, he can change from opera to swing to blues to pop and he does them all well.”

“Look Tosh, you can keep Russell whatever his name is, I say that Pink Floyd are much better.”

“Owen what planet are you on? All their songs sound the same. And as for the video for _Another Brick In The Wall_ what’s that supposed to be about? A load of hammers walking across the screen?”

“Gwen you have no taste.  So come on then what’s your favourite singer or group or music?”

“I like all sorts of stuff. Blue Gillespie are good, but then again so are Bon Jovi.”

Jack was shaking his head and laughing.

“What’s so funny then Jack?” asked Gwen

“You all have no taste whatsoever. Have they Ianto?”

“What….hey don’t drag me into this I’ve only just arrived.” 

“Go on then Jack tell us what you and tea boy here think passes as good music.”

Ianto looked at Jack, smiling because he knew what Jack was going to say.

“Well kids, you can’t beat a good musical. Something with a good story to it, such as _Anything Goes_.”

“What’s that?”

“You need educating Owen. It was written by Cole Porter. Nice man, met him a couple of times. Anyway it debuted in 1934. The part of Bill Crocker has been played by some great actors. It’s based onboard an ocean liner and is about people in love.” He said these last two words looking at Ianto.

“Oh please….here we go again! Is this our cue to leave? I’ve only just had my coffee I don’t want to know about your sex life!”

“Owen” exclaimed Gwen as she kicked him under the table.

“Hey listen I think I’ve got an original recording that Mr Porter gave me the last time I saw him. Wait here and I’ll go and get it.”

Jack dashed off down into his quarters, leaving the others staring after him.

“What’s got into him?” asked Gwen

“Oh once you get Jack talking about _Anything Goes_ you can’t stop him. It’s his favourite musical. In fact, don’t tell him but I’ve got me and Jack tickets to the opening night of it at the St David’s Hall. It’s a surprise.”

“We won’t say anything” said Tosh just as Jack came through the door with an old gramophone. 

Owen stared at Jack, then at the gramophone and then back at Jack.

“Er….who on earth still has a gramophone? I thought everyone nowadays had ipods or MP3 players?”

“Owen sometimes the older things are the best.” Grinned Jack as he winked at Ianto and blew him a kiss. The others just groaned.

“Anyway gang, you’ve got to listen to this.”

Jack placed the gramophone on the conference table. It already had a 78rpm record on it. He wound it up, put the needle across and the title song started playing. Jack began singing along with it. The others just smiled at his enthusiasm for it. The song began to run down and Jack had to quickly turn the handle to wind it up again.

The song finished and Jack said “Ok kids, what did we think?”

They all smiled, nodded and said that it was ok.

“Oh come on. It’s great, you can’t beat a good musical. It’s a lot better than all the modern stuff that’s around. I saw the very first opening night of this and quite a few other musicals. I can’t believe you lot aren’t educated in the power of their stories.”

They all looked at Jack. He was on his high horse again. Once he started they knew he would be difficult to stop. Owen, Gwen and Tosh looked at Ianto for help.

“Jack……Jack……listen, I’ve got something to tell you.”

Jack carried on talking about when he met Cole Porter.

“JACK!” shouted Ianto.  
  
“What?......what’s the matter? I was just……”

“Yeah, we know what you were just doing. Boring us to death.” Grinned Owen

“Jack, cariad, listen, I’ve got something to tell you”

“What is it my love?”

At this exchange between these two gorgeous men, the others discreetly left the room.

“Cariad, I’ve got a surprise for you.”

“Mmmmm, you naked in bed in 10?”

“No, Jack, please, I’ve got something that will make you smile. I didn’t go to buy the Blue Gillespie album, I went for these.”

Ianto handed over the tickets for the opening of _Anything Goes_. Jack took them from him, looked at what they were and grinned.

“Yan, how?.....When?.....”

“I’ve been trying for ages to get them and the email came through this morning. That’s why I was up early. I wanted to get to the box office before a great crowd of people. Because I knew, if I was a long time you’d come to find me and I didn’t want the surprise spoiling.”

“Oh my love, thank you. You don’t know how much this and you mean to me? I love you.”

“Mmmmm, yeah, I have an idea how much, but it wouldn’t hurt to show me cariad.”

“Let’s get rid of the others first. I’ll pay for them to go to lunch, that should keep them occupied for an hour or two.”

Jack disappeared down into the Hub to tell the others to go for lunch. As they were leaving he said “Oh and guys, don’t come back for several hours.!” 

They left through the roller door laughing, knowing the reason for the long lunch.

Jack went back to Ianto in the conference room and pulled him close. Kissing his young Welshman he melted into his embrace and felt the stirrings in both their groins. Their arousals straining against the thin fabric of their trousers.

“I think you need to be naked, Mr Jones.”

“I was thinking the same about you Captain Harkness.”

They made their way down into Jack’s quarters and before they reached the bottom step their clothes had been discarded. Kissing and stroking each other they made their way to the bed.

“Take me to heaven Yan, and remember….anything goes!”

 For the next few hours they lost themselves in one another making passionate love several times until they fell asleep in each others arms.

 

 End

 


End file.
